


Kanan!!! On Ice

by small_galaxy_child



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: American raised mari, F/F, background yukiho/alisa, depressed kanan, i havent wrote in forever and it shows, nico is pure, ooc dia, this is essentially yuri on ice rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Kanan flubs the Grand Prix Finals, Dia wants to be the only skater for Japan, Mari is somehow Kanan's new coach, and Ruby is Kanan's biggest fangirl.Kanan didn't realize that ice skating would bring so much into her life.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of skates carving into the ice was all she could hear besides her heart. The bitter cold pricked at her fingertips, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. She went through the motions of the performance. Two Salchows there. A triple Lutz there. A combination spin.

  
It didn't feel natural to her at all. She couldn't figure out what was missing and it aggravated her. It made her feel empty inside.

  
She fell on her quadruple toe-loop. She took her ending position filled with guilt and regret. The audience applause broke her thoughts and she began to skate off to her coach, the tears already forming.

  
Kanan felt her stomach crawl. Her coach patted her back and whispered comforting words but it wasn't enough. She knew she was going to come in last. She had failed Uranohoshi once again, and at the Grand Prix Finals no less. Nobody could comfort her at this moment. She excused herself to the bathroom, ignoring reporters asking about her performance. She just couldn't deal with it.

  
Once in the bathroom, she called her parents. She knew they would be at a party for her and felt ashamed. They answered and her voice got caught in her throat. She tried to sound okay, but once they said they were proud of her, it broke loose.

  
"I... I'm sorry." She choked out before hanging up. Her parents had done so much for her, paying for skating lessons even when they were having financial problems. Paying for college overseas.

  
Kanan felt the tears rush over, her face red and hot. She bit her lip to keep the whimpers in, some escaping in tiny hiccups.

  
Foot steps outside caught her attention and she quickly wiped her eyes and nose, looking towards the door. A girl around her age walked in, her long black hair flowing and a mole prominent on her face. Kanan recognized her as Dia Kurosawa, a fellow Japanese competitor and even a friend from childhood though they haven't talked in years. She felt her face heat up and averted her eyes in embarrassment, feeling ugly in comparison.

  
"You're Kanan right?" Dia spoke up, staring at Kanan. The girl in question felt surprised, at least thinking Dia would remember her.

  
"Ah yes I am..." She hoped she wouldn't comment on her performance. Dia looked at her quietly for a moment.

  
"You should just quit already." Dia said unabashedly while Kanan choked on air.

  
"Excuse me?" Kanan asked, wondering if she'd heard right.

  
"There's no use for two people representing Japan to be here, so you should just quit." Kanan stared at Dia. What made her think she could just tell her to quit?

  
"I don't know what your problem is but I came in here to be alone so I'm going to leave." She announced, annoyed with the other skater. However, Dia had other plans. A hand caught her arm and then she had a face directly in front of hers.

  
"You're an IDIOT." Dia's voiced echoed through the bathroom and Kanan felt her face scrunch up.

  
After that Dia was gone and Kanan was left alone with her thoughts. She sighed, rubbing where Dia had grabbed. It was troubling to know even people from her own country wanted her to quit. She remembered the reason she wanted to skate in the first place. Her other childhood friend whom she desperately wished to reconnect with.

  
Mari Ohara, the Japanese-American who had stolen her heart just move to America a few months later. Kanan heard that she had later become one of the greatest ice skaters that the world had ever seen.

  
The reason she started skating was because Mari encouraged her. She would run to Kanan's house, Ice skates in her hands, yelling that they just had to go skating. Kanan would feel compelled to go because it was Mari asking and she would give Mari whatever she wanted. Mari was her best friend.

  
She remembered the day Mari blurted that was moving to America. Mari had started crying, announcing that her family was stupid and that she couldn't leave Japan, couldn't leave Kanan- but Kanan shushed her. Kanan held her hand and told her it was okay, like the mature 8 year old she had been. She told Mari that they would stay in contact. Kanan wrote letters and Mari replied to the first two. Slowly, though, Mari stopped responding. As a child, Kanan was devastated and cried her eyes out. As an adult, she figures that Mari's life had become hectic and that she just couldn't respond. She hopes it was that, at least.

  
Kanan gripped the sink and shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be reminiscing. She looked in the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red and took a deep breath. She let go of the sink and walked to the door, opening it and leaving the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Loud thumping rung through her head and her eyes threatened to close in agony. Kanan felt like death, not able to remember the party the night before. It wasn't like she wanted to anyway, she probably spent the time alone since her coach was the one who made her go. She sighed and leaned against her luggage, waiting for her coach to stop talking to a reporter.

Yells and screams of joy brought her out of her daze.

Her heart nearly stopped.

There she was. Her childhood friend. The girl who stole her heart. 

Mari Ohara, standing with none other than Dia Kurosawa. Kanan recalled what had happened in the bathroom and felt her mood sour a bit.   
However, she couldn't help but feel elated. It was Mari, her Mari. She began walking forward quickly.

"Mari!" Kanan called out, her chest about to burst. Mari turned to look at her and smiled. Kanan felt tears of joy threatening to spill. 

"Oh? A fan? Did you want a photo?" Mari asked innocently. Kanan stopped walking, her heart dropping and a cold feeling erupted in her chest. She felt her throat clench up. Dia looked at her pointedly before turning back to Mari.

"Just ignore her, she's a loser." Dia remarked, "Our couch is calling for us anyway." 

Kanan, annoyed and ashamed for thinking that Mari would remember her stalked away. She ignored Mari shushing Dia for 'insulting a fan', choosing to instead focus on rolling her suitcase. Kanan didn't even know how Dia got the same coach as Mari but if Mari wasn't even going to remember her, she didn't care.

The plane ride back to her college was uneventful. She got messages from friends and family telling her that they were proud of her for making it to the finals, but the words left a bitter taste in her mouth. The months passed and she ended up breaking things off with her coach. Kanan apologized profusely even though her, now ex, coach had said it was okay. 

And here she was now. In the airport of her hometown, coming back with the stench of defeat around her. She had graduated college, but what had she really gained from her time overseas?

"KANAN!! WELCOME BACK!!" A voice called out. Kanan jumped and made a squeaking sound.

Her ballet teacher, Nico Yazawa, stood holding a banner with Kanan's name on it. Kanan blushed, taken aback by her teachers boldness yet she should've known Nico would do this. It was the type of person that she was.

"Ah, Nico-sensei, nice to see you again." Kanan mumbled out, laughing out of embarrassment. Nico grinned impishly.

"It's great to see you again Kanan! You've been gone for, what, five years now? I followed your competitions for a while but you just kept going!" She let out an airy laugh, and Kanan felt uncomfortable. The mention of her past left an unpleasant feeling.

"So what're you gonna do now that you're back in Uranohoshi huh? You gonna finally become my protégé? Huh? Huh?" Nico didn't look serious when she asked, so Kanan knew it was a joke and chuckled. 

"No, I came to take a break before the new season. I just need some time to myself." She replied earnestly, rubbing the back of her neck. Nico looked almost offended.

"A break!? You should be practicing and at least trying to find a new coach!" Ah there it was. The nagging. Kanan had missed Nico but she still wasn't up for the inevitable nagging.

"I'm just really tired and stressed right now okay? I'll look in a few days or whatever, but right now I just want to relax at home." She breathed out a sigh. Nico stared at her before smiling and letting out a breath. 

"Well alright, I get that. Just come over to the studio any time if you want to practice." She looked at her and Kanan felt a smile come on. There's the Nico she missed.

"Thanks Nico." Nico patted her arm comfortingly.

"No problem kiddo! Now let's get you home."

On the way back to her parents house, she saw multiple pictures of herself skating. The captions on the pictures read, "Uranohoshi's deep-sea hero!! Kanan Matsuura!!"

Yeah. Some hero she was.

All too quickly they arrived at her parents Scuba Shop and Boat Dock, which also functioned as their house.

"Nozomi, Eli, I brought a special someone~!" Nico called out. Kanan felt excitement well up inside her as her tiny mother ran up.

"Kanan!" Nozomi gasped out, grasping for her daughter. Kanan hugged her with all her might, realizing how much she'd missed her. Eli came bounding up behind Nozomi. 

"Kanan, you're back!" She announced, joining in on the hug. Kanan laughed and felt joy. She'd missed her Moms so much. They all pulled apart and grinned at each other.

"Hey don't get too cozy, you're completely leaving me out here." Nico puffed out.

"Thank you for picking Kanan up, Nico." Nozomi moved to hug Nico and said Nico blushed.

"Not a problem since she is the daughter of the most embarrassing friends I've ever had." She jokingly replied, to which Eli and Nozomi laughed.

Kanan felt glad to be back home with the smell of the ocean wafting through the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The soft thump of feet sounded throughout the house.

"Mom! Mama! I'm going out to practice!" Kanan announced, running past the door.

"Have fun and stay safe!" Eli called out while putting back an air tank. Nozomi smiled, watching.

"Wanna bet on where she's going?" She asked teasingly. Eli laughed. 

"We both know where she's going."

Kanan breathed in and out as she kept jogging, trying not to think about anything but what she was doing. Eventually she made it to her destination. The ice skating rink that she used to frequent with Mari. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to think about that. She had a job to do first. Kanan walked in, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry we're closed come back l- Kanan, you're back!!" Chika gushed, leaning over the counter. Kanan smiled, waving. Chika was one of her childhood friends, even longer than Dia and Mari. She was two years younger than Kanan so the only time they really hung out was at the rink or at the beach.

"So what's got you coming here on this lovely day?" Chika asked, resting her chin in her palm.

"Ah well I just got back in town and decided to come skate a little." Kanan replied, rubbing her arm nervously. Despite being friends for a long time, it was a bit awkward. 

"Cool! You can go ahead out onto the ice, I gotta finish closing up out here." Chika nodded her head towards the doors before turning back around. Kanan made her way to the rink, sitting in the stands to put her skates on. She skated lazily, waiting for Chika to come out.

"Okay, I'm here!" Chika called out, running from the door to stand at the side of the rink. Kanan skated to her. 

"Okay so I have something I've been working on and I wanted to show it to you. You know of Mari Ohara right?" Chika nodded, sighing like it was obvious.

"Yeah she lived here when she was younger and you two were like, best friends. Didn't she win the Grand Prix last year?" 

Kanan gave an affirmative grunt. "If you fully watched the Grand Prix last year, I hope you'll remember this." 

Kanan took the starting position. She inhaled and let her body do the rest. She was spinning, her mind providing the music for her. The song was a heartwrenching ballad about two women, friends who had slowly turned to lovers, who had been taken away from each other and scorned. She dipped her hip, pulling her hands close to her chest before pushing out. She landed the quad salchow which led into a double toe-loop. Gliding gracefully across the ice, her arms led her as she swooped down and cradled an invisible figure. The quad axel was coming up and she felt her bones shake yet she couldn't give up now. Jumping with all her might and all her raging emotions, she nailed it. Her body flipped and moved, her mind blanking out with an overload of emotions. She rounded out into a spin before her performance came to an end and she took her ending position.

She breathed heavily, the fatigue taking over. She looked at Chika who was giggling and clapping.

"Oh my god, Kanan!! That was Mari's routine from last year! Have you been practicing it all this time?" Kanan, blushing from both the heat from the performance and embarrassment nodded.

"I figured it would help me feel better how my feelings or at least help me get over them." 

"You did a good job!" Another voice cut in. Kanan looked over to the door, surprised by another person being in the rink.

"Aunt Alisa!? You were here!?" Kanan screeched.  
Alisa laughed and made her way over to Chika. 

"Well I do partially own the rink as of last year. I also managed to grab your little performance on camera." Alisa smiled, holding up her phone and waving it. Kanan gawked.

"Don't look like that, I just wanted precious memories of my niece!" She tried to defend herself, clutching her phone to her chest. Kanan puffed out her breath in annoyance but smiled anyway. 

"Are you going to show Mom and Mama?" Kanan asked, holding the side of the rink and leaning against it.

"Of course." Came her aunts reply.

"Oh how have Mrs. and Mrs. Matsuura been by the way?" Chika inquired. 

"They've been well Chika, thanks for asking." Alisa replied.

"Hey Chika, want come eat dinner at my house tonight? Mom's supposed to be making some salad with fresh Wakame." Kanan asked. Chika blushed and smiled.

"Sorry, No can do tonight! I've got a date with Riko." She replied, before rubbing her hands.

"And on that note, I've got to go or I'll be late." Chika turned to look at Alisa.

"I'll finish locking it up for you." Alisa said, patting Chika's shoulder. With that, Chika was gone. Alisa turned back to Kanan.

"Now about that Wakame." Alisa started and Kanan grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kanan was woken up by the lovely sound of her phone going off. She groaned and rolled over, her hand grasping for it. Eventually it made its way into her hand and she, bleary-eyed, opened the lock screen.

She had over twenty texts, a majority from friends. One in particular stuck out like a sore thumb.

From: Auntie Alisa♡

To: Kanan Matsuura 

Subject: Proud of you!

I posted the video of you skating online, hope you don't mind dear! You were skating to Mari's routine right? I hope I didn't name the video wrong haha. You did so good, I'm proud! Love you!

Kanan screeched, unplugging her phone and running out of her room to the living room.

"MAMA TELL MOM I'M GOING TO KILL AUNT ALISA." She yelled, before opening her eyes and seeing her Aunts and Mothers having tea.

"Alisa what did you do?" Her Aunt Yukiho asked, narrowing her eyes at her wife. Alisa laughed and waved her hand.

"Nothing bad, I'm a good Aunt I swear! I just posted a video of her performing Mari's routine from last year's event. I wrote about how Kanan misses Mari and still cares for her." Yukiho put her hand to her head trying to stave off a headache and Nozomi laughed.

"Alisa, Kanan hasn't seen Mari since they were little so I don't think she appreciated that." Eli said while Kanan blushed furiously. She made her way to sit on the couch between her Mothers and hid her face in her Mama's shoulder. Nozomi gently patted her back and Kanan felt embarrassment.

"Well Mari must've liked it because it's been all over the Internet that she's coming here." Alisa said, attempting to cheer her niece up. It backfired, however, in that Kanan shot up and screamed.

"SHE WHAT!?" Kanan erupted, before dashing off to her room. She came out a few minutes later in practice clothes.

"I'M GOING TO THE RINK AND NEVER COMING HOME." 

Eli shook her head and sighed while Nozomi just laughed. "You can never please children can you?"

"She's twenty-three Nozomi." Came Yukiho's reply.

"Oh please she's still a baby to me." Nozomi sipped her tea and smiled softly to herself.

Kanan jogged to the rink, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe that Mari said something, it had to be a lie. She convinced herself that it was just a dumb Internet rumor. Mari Ohara, her childhood friend/crush, was not coming to Japan to see her. Mari Ohara was not coming to see her, especially after not remembering her at the airport last year. She breathed in and out, calming herself.

When she made it to the rink, she let herself in. She looked up at the desk and a different girl was there. She had dark red hair and light brown eyes. Kanan recognized her a little bit.

"Riko, right?" Kanan breathed out, leaning against the desk. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Hello, do you need skates?" She asked, standing up in case she need to go to the back. 

Kanan shook her head, "No, I bring my own. I'm a friend of Chika's and my Aunt is a partial owner." 

Riko clapped her hands together, "Ah you must be Kanan then! I've heard about you. I watched you skate on TV last year, it was a shame you got last. Your cover of Mari Ohara's 'Our intertwined strings' was beautiful. I heard that she is supposed to come be your new coach?" 

Kanan felt her hands twitch nervously. "No, I'm afraid that's a rumor. I haven't heard anything about her coming to be my coach." She grimaced, trying to make it look like a smile.

"Ah, okay, I was wondering. Anyway, you can go ahead into the rink. It's empty right now and I'll tell you if anyone comes in." Riko waved her hand towards the door and Kanan made her way to the rink.

After practicing for a few hours with hardly any people around, Kanan felt better. The ice at her home rink almost always made her stress melt away, soothing her. She eventually decided it was time to head home and made her way out.

Leaving the rink, she said goodbye to Riko. As she began her walk home she sighed. The day had been stressful and she was just ready to go home. Kanan didn't know what to do when she got home, though she did think about diving. The coolness of the Sea reminded her of the ice rink. It enveloped her and she always felt calm under the ocean. 

Eventually her thoughts broke and she realized she was already home.

"Mom! Mama! I'm back! Sorry about my outburst earlier." She called out, slipping her tennis shoes off before walking in. 

"It's already dear, but you have a guest out on the deck." Nozomi called out from the living room.

Kanan groaned, unsure of who it was. She made her way to the deck, wishing she could just go change into her diving gear. She closed her eyes and opened the door, expecting it to be a random family member coming to visit.

"Kanan, you're family has some really nice boats!" A chirpy voice announced.

Kanan's eyes snapped open and she yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Will upload another chapter soon as an apology. Very sorry.

The blonde haired girl pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting, especially after we haven't seen each other in so long. Ka-na-n." Mari made her way towards Kanan. She was dressed in a purple diving suit.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Kanan interrogated, narrowing her eyes.

"Ow Kanan, you hurt me! Can't a childhood friend visit you without you getting mad?" Mari blinked her eyes innocently and clasped her hands together over her chest.

Kanan scoffed, "How do you know we're friends? You so obviously forgot about it at the airport last year!" 

Mari tsked, "Kanan, It's joke! Can't you take a joke?" Kanan made a displeased sound.

"Anyway your Mom, Nozomi was it? She said you'd take me scuba diving so I'm ready!" Mari practically singed out.

Kanan muttered complaints. She looked back through the glass door then back at Mari.

"Fine." Was her reply, "Just give me a few minutes to get my suit on and I'll be back." Mari smiled and clapped her hands.

"Be back soon, who knows what I may do out here alone." Mari said in a sing-song voice. Kanan looked at her sternly and Mari flashed the 'OK' hand symbol. "It's joke!" Kanan sighed dejectedly.

After putting on her suit, she made a quick detour to question her Mother. Nozomi was currently in the shop part of the house at the cash register counting money. 

"Why did you tell Mari I'd take her diving?" She asked, an annoyed look on her face. 

Nozomi laughed gently, "Kanan, sweetie, lighten up. She's a good girl and I know you still have pictures of her on your wall." At this, Kanan blushed and looked to the side. "Whatever happened last year is in the past and you need to let it go. She's back and she wants to reconnect." Nozomi patted the top of Kanan's head before going back to counting money.

Kanan was unsatisfied but took her Mothers words anyway. She made her way back to the deck where Mari was supposed to be waiting patiently. Instead, said blonde was trying to stick her left leg into the water. 

Kanan cleared her throat and Mari looked up at her. "Can you please try to act serious for one moment?" Mari smiled innocently. 

"I'm just so eager to dive, I was getting ahead of myself!" Kanan resisted the urge to kick her off the deck. She made her way to the boat, beckoning Mari to follow. 

"Come get in or I won't hesitate to go back inside." 

Mari chirped pleasantly, either choosing to ignore Kanan's remark or choosing to just not care.

At the same time, in America, a certain girl was loosing it.

"She seriously went to Japan!? What was she thinking! She's going to ruin Ms. Nishikino's reputation! She has no regards for anyone but herself!" Hanamaru winced at the angry yelling while Erena rolled her eyes.

"Listen Dia, just focus on practice. Ms. Nishikino's already working on getting Mari to come back. There's no need for you to get your panties in a twist." Dia growled at Erena's comment.

"I think it's best not to anger her right now, zura." Hanamaru whispered in Erena's ear, her vocal tic coming out. Dia throwed a glare at Hanamaru and she yelped.

"I'm going to go get her. She's too incompetent to come back by herself." Dia announced, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. Erena scoffed.

"Yeah okay, have fun with that." She waved her hand and Dia stalked off. 

"Do you really think she's going to go?" Hanamaru commented, watching her stomp to the locker room. Erena readjusted her gloves and shrugged.

"To be honest Hanamaru, she's got such a big stick up her ass that I don't doubt anything she says." And with that she was skating again and Hanamaru was left to catch up.

Dia was utterly pissed. She just could not believe that Mari would leave out of the blue. That was a lie, Dia could believe it. However, it didn't stop her from being pissed. She slammed her locker shut before strutting outside. She was going straight home, packing, and getting on the next flight to Japan. She had to bring Mari back to America. 

A bitter taste filled Dia's mouth when she thought of why she went back to their childhood town. Kanan Matsuura. The name was like poison to Dia. The three of them had been friends when they were younger, but Dia always knew she was different. Kanan really only cared for Mari. Dia wasn't apart of what Kanan had wanted, even when they were young. Mari was on neutral ground with both of them, but Dia knew eventually she would choose Kanan. 

She wasn't going to let that stupid seaweed ruin her relationship with Mari, not when Dia had spent years building it up. Years training to get to be under the same coach as Mari. Years of training with Mari. 

As Dia shoved her clothes into her bag, she muttered threats.

"Get ready seaweed, I'm not giving up without a fight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather lax chapter. Also sorry if you don't like Yoshiko/Ruby, it's quickly becoming an OTP of mine. It's just a background ship so you guys don't have to worry.

Once Mari was done diving and they got back to the house, Kanan was ready to scream. She felt too many emotions being around Mari and it was messing her up.

"Alright you had your fun, now go back to your hotel or whatever. We don't run a bed and breakfast." Kanan remarked while tying the boat back to the dock. Mari laughed and waved her hand.

"I'm not staying at a hotel when your Mother told me I could stay in the guest bedroom." Kanan felt her eye twitch. The day was just full of surprises and not the fun kind. Kanan listened to Mari skip off. 

"I'm going to get into the bath. Feel free to join me." She said teasingly. Kanan made an disgusted sound, though she blushed and looked away. "It's joke!" Mari called out before closing the glass door behind her.

Kanan was just baffled at how the day had been progressing. After she finished tying the boat back, she stood up and made her way inside. Her Mothers were sitting in the living room watching television. Kanan greeted them, throwing her Mama a frown. Nozomi just grinned and Eli sighed, done with the antics for the day. 

Kanan made her way to her room and changed. Thankfully she hadn't actually dove into the water so she wasn't wet. Placing her suit onto its hanger and putting it back into her closet, she began to think about the day. It had been hectic, waking up to text messages about her skate cover and then coming home to see Mari in the flesh for the first time in a year. It was just too much for her.

As she shrugged on a a fluffy night shirt and pulled up some shorts, she briefly glanced at the pictures she had of Mari hanging up. Admittedly some were posters from skating magazines that she had cut out. Others were of the two of them together, back when they were little. Some even had Dia in them, and she vaguely wondered how she was doing. Obviously she either didn't remember Kanan or didn't like her anymore as last year's Grand Prix had shown her.

Kanan was brought out of her thoughts by knocking on her door. 

"Hey Kanan, let's sleep together! It'd be good for us to catch up! Plus, I have something I want to talk about with you!" Mari's voice broke through the silence. 

"No, not tonight. Leave me alone." Came Kanan's reply. She could practically see Mari pouting through the door.

"C'mon Kanan, don't be mean!" "No."

Kanan heard Mari mumble a bit before shuffling away from the door. Kanan groaned, flopping onto her bed. She plugged her phone in, ready to be done with the day. After gathering the strength, she got up and turned her lights off before slinking into bed.

Meanwhile Dia was on a plane ride from hell. A child kept kicking the back of her seat and she felt like she was going to come undone. 

"Onee-chan, are you going to come visit me while you're in Japan?" Ruby asked, taking Dia's attention away from the demon behind her. 

"Yes of course Ruby, I'd take any chance to visit you." Despite Dia going to America to continue leveling up her skating, Ruby had stayed in Japan. Dia's former coach had taken her on. 

Currently they were skyping. Dia looked around in the background and realized it wasn't Ruby's room.

"Hey Ruby, where are you?" Dia asked slowly, narrowing her eyes. Ruby blushed and began stuttering. 

"I'm just at a friend's house! We're having a sleepover." Dia didn't believe it.

"At your age? Ruby if you're doing anything remotely-" before Dia could even finish her sentence a voice sounded from Ruby's side.

"Where's my little demon? Yohane needs her assistant from hell to help her... clean up." Dia's eyes nearly bugged out and Ruby squeaked.

"I gotta go Onee-chan, bye!" 

"Don't you dare hang up Ruby Kurosawa! Ruby!" Suddenly the video closed and Dia was left fuming. Quickly she typed out a message. 

dia_kuro: We're having a talk when I get to Numazu young lady!

Angrily she closed her laptop and clicked open her phone, drawing out the password. 

She browsed through instagram, seeing stupid pictures from other skaters and a couple of updates from fan pages of her favorite idol groups. She typed Mari's username into the search bar, trying to see if she could find any pictures to show where in Uranohoshi she was. At this point in time, however, there was nothing. Dia made a displeased noise and shut her phone back off.

She leaned back into her chair and decided to get some rest. She still had about seven hours left in the flight.


End file.
